justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
María
María by Ricky Martin is featured on Just Dance 2014. Dancer Classic The dancer is male and has a moustache-beard and is in a black shirt, black pants, and yellow shoes. The shirt has medium length sleeves and is very low cut and front laced in what appears to be flowers or a wreath. The pants have glitter on the sides. The dancer resembles Ricky Martin himself. Sweat The dancer is female, with long maroon hair. She's wearing an orange fringe bra and a fringe skirt and is barefoot. Background Classic The background appears to be a sort of dance floor, with circular lights on the floor and displays that flash blue on the back of the room, as well as two women each dancing on a stage that emits an orange light that makes them silhouettes. At around 2:40 in the song, the whole stage is lit up red as it rains confetti. Sweat In the sweat version the background is like all the other sweat versions of Just Dance 2014. It flashes orange and red. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine. '''All: Put your hands up in a triangle and jump. This is done during Uepa! ''(when said in a single line). The fourth Gold Move is the final move for the routine. Sweat The Sweat routine has 3 '''Gold Moves'. 'Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Slightly kneel on your left leg with both hands by your hips. This is done during ''Uepa! Un dos tres, ''but only during the chorus. '''Gold Move 3: '''Do the same thing as the first 2 Gold Moves, but raise your right arm. Maria GM1.PNG|Classic: All Gold Moves Maria Sweat GM1.PNG|Sweat: Gold Moves 1 and 2 Maria Sweat GM3.PNG|Sweat: Gold Move 3 Captions ''María ''- both versions - appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves. Classic * For You You And You * Salsa Man Sweat * Let's Samba * Slow Samba * Wipe Away Appearances in Mashups ''María ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * Built For This * I Love It Sweat * Best Song Ever * Feel So Right * It's You * Miss Understood Trivia *This is the 2nd song from Ricky Martin with his first being Livin' la Vida Loca in Just Dance 4. *This song is in Spanish. * The word "sexual" in "Ella es un espejisimo sexual" is censored. * Part of the song in Just Dance 2014 adds a bit of the song in the intro before playing the first verse. * At some parts of the song, the male coach looks like he is doing the Macarena. This is the same case for Ghostbusters. Gallery mariajd2014.jpg|Classic jd2014mariasweat.jpg|Sweat maria.jpg|María 147.png|Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Videos Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Hard Songs Category:Non-English songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:90's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Solo Males Category:Barefoot Dancers Category:Around-The-World Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves